Microwires are a class of long and narrow materials and can have lengths on the order of 100 microns and aspect ratios on the order of 10 . These microwires are employed in a variety of different applications such as solar cells and solar fuels generators. These applications use arrays of microwires where the microwires are longitudinally aligned. These arrays are generally fabricated growing using the Vapor-Liquid-Solid (VLS) method of Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD). However, this method is expensive and cannot be efficiently scaled for use in large-scale production. As a result, there is a need for a method of generating structures having longitudinally aligned microwires.